RWBY Shorts
by coolcreate
Summary: RWBY craziness, crack and more!
1. Mr Branwen

**Author's note: In Canada (AKA Where I live) middle school is seventh and eighth grade. So in this chap, Qrow teaches 7th and 8th.**

 **Summary: Qrow teaches middle school as a sub for a day in Vale.**

 _Period one ( Seventh grade Social Studies)_

"Alright kids," Qrow said, taking a fourth swig out of his flask "I'm Mr. Qrow , we're gonna learn a-about Atlas. Yeah, Atlas. That's what it says here, right?" He asked a brunette girl in the front row. The girl nodded nervously.

"Okay, Atlas. Atlas, formerly known as Mantle is the kingdom located in Solitas. The kingdom of Atlas created the CCT as a gift to- Know what? This is bullcrap," The seventh graders looked shocked at Qrow's choice of words. "Do- yes, pink hair-front row? Got a question?"

"Are you hungover?" The kid asked

"No, no," Qrow laughed "I'm drunk. There's a difference. Anywho. Kids, does your teacher teach this crap?"

There was a chorus of 'Yes, Mr. Branwen's' among the students.

"Guess what kiddlywinks? Since your teacher is obviously boring your minds out, you get free period! Do whatever!" He shouted.

The kids all ran out of the classroom.

 _Job well done._ He thought.

 _Period two (Seventh grade Math)_

"Mr. Branwen?" A blue-haired boy asked "Are you drunk?"

"No. Shut up kid, I know math," Qrow stated drunkenly "The squa root of 2 is 85."

"What's a squa?"

The rest of the lesson went on the same way.

 _Period three ( Eighth grade Phys Ed.)_

"You all did five sit-ups before coming in here, right?" Qrow asked

The kids nodded

"Well guess what chillens? Being a Huntsman or Huntress ain't that easy," Qrow yelled "Gimme twenty."

There was a reply of groans from the class.

"I said twenty. Wanna make it forty?"

The class did the aforementioned twenty pushups.

"Alright, now sixty laps. GO!"

"Go home, Mr. Branwen, you're drunk."

"Yeah, and I said sixty laps kiddo, GO! C'mon! My four-year-old niece Ruby can run faster than that!"

 _Lunch_

 **This part has been censored for your protection due to language and Qrow-overdrunkenness.**

 _Period four (Eighth grade Science)_

The class walked in, sat down at the lab counter, and stared at Qrow, who had been mixing two unknown chemicals. He looked over at them.

"Okay, kiddies," He said. "We're gonna take a lookie at Naphtha." One kid tiptoed over and turned out the lights. Qrow didn't notice, as he was way too drunk.

"O-kay. I can't see anything. Huh." Qrow wondered aloud. "Guess I'll need a match." He lit one.

A student cried out "Mr. Branwen, wait-"

Too late. The classroom exploded. Qrow was fired.

 **In case y'all don't remember chemistry, Naphtha is extremely volatile and el explosivo. Yeah… Can you tell I had too much sugar? So this is gonna be a regular series. I got the idea from Little Snaketail's SWR shorts. All credit to you, friend. Anyone see Family?**

 **YANG GOT HER ROBO-ARM! YAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSS! Anywho, you know the drill. 6-3-6 Freestyle pull, red top! Go! Nah, I'm kidding. Swimming joke! Leave a review for more o' those!**

 **-Tasie**


	2. How Drunk Was Qrow?

**This chapter is rated B for Branwens. Viewer discretion is advised. NOT!**

Narrator: Team RWBY presents a lovely game show of their own creation, called...HOW DRUNK WAS QROW?

*Flashing lights dance across the stage, game show music plays*

Yang: Hi there, I'm Yang, your friendly neighbourhood pun-maker/host, and that lovely lady standing right next to me is my co-host Ruby!

Ruby: Hi, I'm Ruby.

Both: And this is…

Audience (AKA Team JNPR, Team SSUN, Team CFVY, and Team EMJI, Team STRQ, plus the Ozluminati (Glynda, Ozpin, Ironwood, and Qrow, who was drunk): HOW DRUNK WAS QROW?

Weiss: That's right! This is the show where we give you a real-life scenario, and on a scale of 1 to 44-

Ruby *fake-whispering*: Just like his age.

Weiss: And as I was saying, you guess on a scale of 0-44, how drunk Qrow Branwen was at that moment!

Yang: Alright, our first contestant is… Pyhrra! Pyhrra, how drunk was my good Uncle when he…

Trussed up my walkout of a mother, gift-wrapped her, and gave her to me as a birthday present?

Pyhrra: Your mom walked out? Gee, Yang, I'm sorry-

Yang: Just answer the question!

Blake: She has mommy issues.

Yang: SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!

Pyhrra: Um… 42.989767728899626340721?

Yang: Incorrect! The answer was 42.9897677288996263407215! Release the hounds!

*The hounds are released, the audience applauds appreciatively as Pyhrra is mauled to death by the hounds*

Blake: Okay. Our next contestant is… Neptune.

Neptune: Yo. *Jazz hands*

Blake: Okay. How drunk was Qrow when he made Ruby her hood?

Neptune: Sober.

Blake: Correct. But since I hate your guts for some reason… Release the hounds, Smithers.

Qrow *From somewhere in the audience*: I knew I liked this kid!

*Smithers releases the hounds, and Neptune joins Pyhrra in the local hospital's ICU*

Ruby: Alrighty, our last contestant is Headmaster Ozpin, or as I like to call him, Ozzie-baby.

Ozpin: Dear God. Help me.

Ruby: Okie-dokie. How drunk was Qrow when he twerked in front of Winter to the song _Make up Your Mind_?

Ozpin: Oh God. There's a story for his wedding. I think… 84.

Ruby: Correct! Ladies, gentlemen, and Weiss, WE HAVE A WINNER! Professor, do you know what you just won?

Ozpin: No, I don't. Oh God, help me.

Ruby: The person of your choice getting mauled to death by the hounds!

Qrow *From somewhere in the audience*: I know who you should pick! I'll give you one hint! She's a shitty mom!

Raven: *Signature Raven Death Glare™*

Ozpin *Narrows eyes*: I think I'll choose… Raven. Because I don't think you're all that nice.

Raven: Wait, what? AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH! *Violent death by hounds*

Ruby: I'm real sorry folks, but that's it for this time! Tune in next time for more of…

Audience: HOW DRUNK WAS QROW?

 **Ruby: Y'know, I think Qrow would enjoy that.**

 **Yang: I don't think so, Rubes. What do you think, Ahsoka?**

 **Ahsoka: Master Skywalker and SHARE A ROOM NOW because you moved in! HE SNORES! Ask Raven.**

 **Yang: But I have no idea where my mom is.**

 **Ahsoka: Look, I'm just gonna get this over with. Leave a review, favorite, follow, do whatever. Every bit helps.**

 **Me: YAY!**


	3. A Visit to the Child Psychologist

**Summary: Taiyang and Summer take Ruby and Yang to a child psychologist to find out why Yang beats the crap out of people who scare Ruby and why Ruby is scared of everything. Things, er… happen.**

"Hi there." Dr. Mizuno smiled at Yang, who grinned back. "Hello to you too." Ruby squeaked, and hid behind her mother. Summer apologized.

"Sorry, ma'am, Ruby's really skittish around people she doesn't know."

The psychologist laughed nervously "Oh, it's fine. Why don't you sit down?" She gestured to a fuzzy green couch. Ruby and Yang plopped down on the couch, and Taiyang and Summer sat next to them. '

"Alrighty, first I'll need names." Dr. Mizuno, clicked her pen and took out a notepad.

"Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long." Yang piped up. The doctor frowned. "May I assume that-"

At this, Summer and Taiyang both shook their heads violently. She nodded, and wrote something down.

"Do they attend school?"

"Yang starts second grade in the fall, and Ruby's going to senior kindergarten at the local primary school." Summer said. Ruby nodded.

"So, well, do they exhibit any violent- Oh my goodness!"

The adults looked over at Yang, who was playing _Call of Duty_ on her scroll with Ruby.

"Ha, Ruby, I'm beating your ass!" Yang beamed and looked up her parents, who were sitting on the couch, shocked.

"Yang! Where did you learn that language?" Summer chided

"Uncle Qrow. He says it all the time about everyone. The lady in front of him on the highway, the cashier, the waiter at the restaurant… yeah, just about everyone." Yang looked at her stepmother, confused. "Why, is it a bad word, mommy?"

"Yes, Yang, don't say it. Now why don't you play a different game?"

 **A few moments later…**

"Eep!" Ruby hid in Summer's cloak. Yang jumped in front of them both, mimicking her father's fighting stance. "I'll beat the crap out of you!"

"Yang Xiao Long!"

 **Afterwards...**

"Yang and Ruby, we're both very disappointed in you. Ruby, you cannot hide from those who speak to you and Yang, you certainly can't threaten people! Your father and I have decided you're both grounded."

"Awwwwww."

 **A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this! Next chapter will feature Blake and Weiss.**

 **Leave a review!**


	4. Every Fan Theory Ever

Team RNJR had just escaped from Qrow's wrath (Don't ask what they did, it involved drinking out of his flask.)

"Oh my God that was close." Ruby gasped for breath. Team RNJR nodded and high-fived each other because why not.

Suddenly, Blake came sprinting out of the woods being chased by a very angry Weiss, shouting "How dare you call me a dolphin online, I'm clearly a lizard, you DOLT!"

Blake screamed and ran underneath Ren's hair for cover because it was secretly a shield.

Weiss hissed and ran over to Ruby.

"There you are, I've been worried sick. You would not believe what Blake did. If you'll excuse me." Weiss fired a round of dust at Blake who shrieked and hid behind a tree.

Ruby just watched everything with her mouth open. Then she looked at Weiss, confused "Wait, the CCT's down, how could you have known?"

Weiss smirked "I'm glad you asked. I have a secret informant. Salem, if you please."

A hooded figure appeared out of nowhere. She cackled and threw back her hood.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It was me all along!"

Everyone gasped.

Salem grinned. "That's right, I was secretly good all along!"

Everybody gasped again.

Salem laughed "Yes, but there's more!" She pulled off the mask to reveal… the face of Roman Torchwick! "Yes," Roman giggled "IT WAS ME, ROMAN TORCHWICK, THE WHOLE TIME!"

Everyone gasped once more.

"But, wait, there's more! While I was working for Ice Queen, I found out all your information and will now proceed to blow up the planet! Neo, if you please."

Neo nodded, and pressed the button. Everyone died. The END.

 **That was a thing. Leave a review with your crack-fic prompts because I haz writer's block. Yay! Just a warning, I'm taking Xmas day off, so no updates that day.**

 **Cheese,**

 **Tasie**


	5. Caffeine Addiction

**A/N: Thank you to final boss tonoka-san. I haz used prompt. Poor Dr. Oobleck.**

 **Also, if you are currently going through some problems with substance abuse, PLEASE seek help. You are a valued member of society who deserves a long and joyful life.**

A big banner with the words "Intervention" was hung on the door to Professor (Excuse me, Doctor. He didn't earn the P.h.D for fun, thank you very much) Oobleck's classroom.

Blake giggled a very un-Blake giggle "This is gonna be fun."

Jaune grimaced "Guys, don't you think this is a bad idea?"

"Shh! He's coming!" Weiss hushed all of them.

"Hello students, this birthday banner is- What are you all doing?" He looked at the students, who were all somehow perched on his desk.

"Doctor, we're here because we all care about you," Blake began.

"We think you have an addiction." Weiss interrupted

"My dear children, you think I have an addiction? To what, you say?" Oobleck looked very confused. He zipped around to the coffeemaker in the back corner, which Zwei was guarding. Zwei growled, causing Oobleck to yelp and scurry to the front of the classroom.

"Doctor Oobleck. We think you need to get over your caffeine addiction. It's gone too far." Pyrrha said.

"You may be onto something. Starting today, I'll stop my caffeine addiction. Thank you. Class dismissed." Oobleck smiled.

 **Later…**

"The memories! The crippling anxiety and regret! It's all coming back to me! Why did I minor in liberal arts?" Oobleck was huddled in a ball in the corner of the staff room while Port looked at him as if he were insane. Which was debatable.

"Are you okay, Bartholomew?" Asked Glynda, without looking up from her scroll. She narrowed her eyes, staring at one article in particular.

 _How long until Dr. Oobleck snaps? POLL! VOTE NOW!_

She clicked on it, and began to read.

 _How long until Dr. Oobleck snaps? POLL! VOTE NOW!_

 _Posted by TeamYBWR on December 2nd._

 _Two informants of Students Of Vale News who wished to remain anonymous reported that an intervention was held today for Bartholomew Oobleck, a professor at Beacon Academy was going through an addiction to caffeine. This was not, however, real at all. These amazing informants have told us this was a brilliant joke! So, Students Of Vale, care to tell us how long it will take for dear Barty to snap? Leave a vote down below!_

 _Fireballin17 says:_

 _Oh, definitely not long!_

 _AnonymousSDCSupporter says:_

 _About two hours._

 _TheMagnetOne says:_

 _A minute or so._

 _We'llbreakhislegs says:_

 _I CAN'T WAIT!_

Glynda massaged her temples and sighed. She pressed the off button and stormed off to the cafeteria.

Oobleck just moaned.

 **In the cafeteria…**

"Hello, come one, come all! When will Oobleck snap? VOTE NOW!" Nora screamed, waving at Glynda.

The rest of Team JNPR facepalmed. They were in trouble.

"You. Come with me. Now." Glynda said through gritted teeth.

 **A few moments later…**

"I can't believe mature, intelligent, responsible students would make such decisions!" Glynda `threw her hands up in the air, pacing back and forth. She glared at Team RWBY and Team JNPR. "Who among you orchestrated such a plan?" Team JNPR pointed at Nora, and Ruby and Yang pointed at Weiss.

"HEY!" Weiss shouted.

"Detention with Port for a month, Miss Valkyrie and Miss Schnee."

The two sighed. This was gonna be a long month. Ruby raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Rose?"

"What happened to Oobleck?" The reaper asked.

"He's in the nearest psychiatric hospital. Had a mental breakdown."

"Oh my God."

"It happens all the time."

 **Back to Oobleck…**

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 **So. That was a thing. Once again, thank you final boss tonoka-san. Leave a review with your prompt. All wishes will be fulfilled. But there will be a Christmas prompt-chapter delay for a special chapter. This chap will be called 'The White Fang Goes Caroling'.**


	6. The White Fang Goes Caroling

**Summary: Twenty or so children of White Fang members in Menagerie go caroling, supervised by none other than Blake Belladonna and Adam Taurus.**

"Hi kids." Adam took off his mask, and grinned creepily at the kids. The children screamed and clung to Blake. Blake facepalmed.

"Adam!"

"Sorry, guys." Adam contorted his facial muscles into an acceptable 'smile'. "Forgive me? I have candy canes."

The kids all hugged Adam and stole his candy. Blake convulsed in silent laughter, but immediately stopped when she saw Adam's patented death glare ™.

They began to walk up the street, with Blake asking the kids what they wanted from Santa, and Adam handing out more candy canes. One of the kids, a wolf Faunus with long turquoise hair and cobalt eyes, fell into the snowbank of a grumpy old guy who yelled "Get the % #! off my lawn you terrorist $^&*s!"

Blake made sure the kids' ears were all covered before screaming "If you so much as read the newspaper you would know that we are a peaceful organization meant to uphold peace and equality you fat &#$ !"

"These are kids we're with. Please, calm down, Blake. The White Fang is an organization that does not favour Faunus over humans. Candy canes for everyone, know what I mean?"

That was not the best of retorts, because, as it turns out, the old man hated candy canes.

He pelted the unfortunate children, Adam and Blake with snow until they all ran off to the next house.

"That was… unfortunate." Blake said. "Every cloud has a silver lining?"

"I'm cold."

"That guy was mean."

"I feel sick. I think ate too many candy canes."

"I think I wet my pants."

"I wanna go home."

"Good idea."

"Yeah, I'm going."

A boy stuck his tongue out at Blake and Adam. "Yeah, so long, suckers!"

The kids all ran off.

"Did we get any money?"

Adam looked at the bottom of the bucket they had been carrying.

"Um, snow, and a chocolate coin."

"Let's just go home."

 **Merry Christmas, guys. I love you all bunches. You guys are awesome. Leave a Christmas review. Or do whatever. It's Christmas Eve, so that's okay. :D.**

 **Merry Christmas peeps,**

 **Tasie**


	7. Summer's Back In Town

**Hey guys. Thought it had been a while since I updated. knight7572, here you go. Prompt #2 fulfilled. Also, here's a question. What do you call the time when the author updates her story three times? A TRIPLE UPDATE, BABY! Guess what's coming your way in the next few days? (Or hours, lol)**

 **Plot: Summer's ghost scolds Qrow for drinking.**

* * *

It had been a long day of teaching for Qrow. The year had just started, and he was already dealing with fights, dumb questions, and pet chickens (Don't ask). So, being the kind of person he was, he had decided to drown his stresses and sorrows in one nice big pint of beer. Or two. Or seven. As he sat on the barstool, reviewing lesson plans and pondering why he ever became a teacher in the first place, someone sat down next to him.

"Qrow Branwen! Is that alcohol I see?"

Qrow spat out his booze. "Summer?!"

The white-cloaked woman crossed her arms. "Are you serious? I thought you were a better man than that! Goodness, what if Ruby saw you? I have half a mind to tell your mother!"

Qrow stared open-mouthed at Summer. "Pardon me, Sum, but you're supposed to be dead." He shook his head. "I'm going crazy."

"Actually, I'm a ghost. But that's not the point! I can't believe it! My own teammate, a drunkard." Summer grabbed him by the collar. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Now, Qrow had been through hell. He had fought monsters, arrested criminals, and taught twelve-year-olds without breaking a sweat. Nothing scares a Branwen. Except maybe a really pissed-off Summer Rose.

"Um, well, see…" He racked his brain for a suitable excuse. "I'm a teacher?"

She released his shirt.

"I swear, you'll be the death of me… " Summer rubbed her forehead.

"No pun intended?"

"I SWEAR TO GOD, QROW!"

 **So, I think Chapter 8 of Skeletons In The Closet will be up in a few days.**

 **Anyone up for drawing cover art for that story?**


	8. Beacon Bleach TM

**And now, some stupid ideas I had on a road trip. Please note, I do not own Beacon Bleach™, it belongs to Ozpin, as does BeaconBucks™.**

"Hello, brother," Raven smirked.

"You know that's not going to stop them from shipping us, right?" Qrow said, downing the pint of alcohol. He sat down.

A look of horror crossed Raven's face. She got up and ran out of the BeaconBucks™. Qrow followed her out.

He found Raven sitting in a fetal position, shaking. "Yeah, first time hearing it's pretty rough."

Raven nodded and whimpered.

"Shh, it's alright, they can't break the fourth wall, you'll be fine. Except if those crazy shippers write about us…"

Raven screamed.

" _Hey Brain, any more bright ideas?"_

" _Shut up Mouth, you've dug me a hole."_

" _Come on, we're running out of time."_

" _Okay, I got something."_

"Eh, only like a tenth of the fandom actually ships us. There are only about a million people who've seen the show."

Raven sobbed, mourning her blissful innocence.

"Don't be sad, at least you've never read Enabler."

 **Meanwhile, at Beacon Academy…**

"I NEED BLEACH, I NEED BLEACH!" Ruby ran around the dorm, tearing apart drawers to find a nice big bottle of Beacon Bleach™ to drown her eyes in.

Yang looked at her sister, concerned. "Ruby, what's wrong?"

Ruby pointed at her scroll and wailed. "That is what's wrong!"

She then went off to rub Beacon Bleach™ in her eyes.

Yang took a short glance at the computer and began to read.

"Enabler, huh?"

 **A few moments later...**

"WHY HAVE YOU FORSAKEN US GOD?!"

 **So that was a thing. Leave a review? I'll even ask in French. Une revue s'il te plait?**

 **Please?**


	9. 100 things Team STRQ will never do,EVER

**Hi kids, if you are Star Wars fans you may recognize that I already have a "One hundred things I must not do' story. If you like this, then go check it out. Also, Team STRQ may be a little OOC in this story. But I hope that's alright, I tried make it funny. All you have to do is imagine the characters doing the things described. Then it's funny.**

 _1-25 (Summer)_

I will not sing 'We're off to see the wizard!' whenever I am sent to the headmaster's office.

I will not entrap the Branwen twins in a birdcage. This is not funny in the slightest.

Whenever an accident happens, I will not point at Qrow and say 'He did it.'. While Raven finds it hilarious, he does not.

Taiyang is not a suitable homework excuse.

I will not replace all the Branwen twins' clothes with matching sweater-vests. This is for my own safety and well-being.

I will not start a food-fight.

I will not repeatedly poke Taiyang to get him mad.

Raven and Qrow are not my OTP.

Taiyang and Glynda are not my OTP.

I will not give first years red shirts and call them the required uniform.

I will not call Qrow "Birb #1".

I will not call Raven "Birb #2".

A pineapple with sunglasses is not a suitable homework excuse.

I will not wake everyone up at 5 am with an alarm.

The alarm cannot be 'Stayin Alive'.

It can't be a foghorn.

It most definitely cannot be Rick Astley.

Professor Ozpin is not Rick Astley.

Or Michael Jackson.

Or Chancellor Palpatine.

I will not refer to my fellow students as human shields.

I will not call Raven emo.

Even though she is.

I will not play 'How annoyed can Glynda get?'. I will die.

I will stop asking the math Professor what the square root of -1 is.

 _26-50 (Taiyang)_

There is no open-mic night at Beacon.

I will not call Raven and Qrow "Thing 1 and Thing 2". Or "Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum".

I will not tell Qrow that skirts are kilts.

I will stop telling first years "Who's the softest student you know? Odds are, by the end of the term, they will have been carted off to the nuthouse" and then point to Raven. It is not funny.

Raven is not emo.

I will stop calling Raven "An emo psychopath who should seriously be in jail or the nuthouse."

I will not give Raven a straitjacket as a gag gift.

I will not ask Qrow, if in bird form, he has ever crapped on someone's car.

I will not tell Port "Dude, get a life.".

I will not tye-dye Qrow in bird form.

Or Raven.

I will not entrap Raven or Qrow in a birdcage.

Even if it was Summer's idea.

Okay, maybe I had some part in it.

Ozpin's name is Ozpin, not Gandalf.

Or Dumbledore.

Or Merlin.

Or Yoda.

Or Trump.

I will not call anyone Trump.

Or Schnee.

Those are insults of the highest order.

I will not duct tape Raven to the floor and tickle her.

I will not call the nuthouse on Raven.

It worked once and now she hates my guts.

 _51-75 (Raven)_

I will not beat up random people.

I will not beat up Taiyang.

I will not beat up Qrow.

I will not harass Taiyang.

I will not fight over who gets to sit shotgun.

I will not beat up Qrow over shotgun.

I will not hurt anyone or anything.

I will not try to kill Tai in his sleep.

I will not try to kill anyone in their sleep.

I am not a god.

I am not a demigod.

I will stop stating I am a higher being.

I will stop being so emo.

I cannot fly unless I am in bird form.

I will stop trying to shave Qrow's head into a 'Qrowhawk'

Asking 'How do you keep Summer in suspense?' and walking away is only funny the first time.

I will refrain from blaring punk music all the time.

I will refrain from wearing black leather gloves and saying 'Beacon is mother, Beacon is father' at all times.

I am not the head of the 'Beacon Academy Qrow Abuse Department'.

I will not fake rabies.

I will stop calling Qrow "Onii-chan."

I will not dare the first years to eat bugs. They will always do it.

I will not claim my yaoi manga are textbooks.

I will stop calling Qrow a weeaboo.

I will not claim I can see the Grim Reaper.

 _76-100 (Qrow)_

'Birdbrain' is not a mental illness.

I will stop saying Raven has it.

I will stop asking her if she took her meds for it.

Birdseed is not an appropriate Christmas gift for Raven.

I will not sing 'Do You Believe in Magic' whenever I see Professor Ozpin.

Rickrolling is not punishable by death.

I will not jump up in the middle of class and claim Tai is Rick Astley.

I will not try to burn Tai at the stake for the crime of being Rick Astley.

I will stop singing in the shower.

Whenever I see Professors Oobleck and Port talking I will not shout 'Man, I knew Oobleck was gay, but he's losing his taste!'

I will not flip off Jacques Schnee.

Professor Ozpin is not Hillary Clinton in disguise.

I will stop trying to start revolutions.

I will not write 'Death Note' on my black notebook.

I will not declare martial law.

I will not attempt to exorcise Summer.

Or Tai.

I am not allowed to start a game of Red Rover in the cafeteria.

Non-Flammable is not a challenge.

Poking a dead Beowulf is not research.

I will not sing 'If only I had a brain' whenever Raven enters the room. This is for my own safety and well-being.

There is no 'Punch a Xiao Long' day.

I will not call Raven emo.

I will stop being such a drama queen.

Beacon would not be better if Team STRQ was in charge.

 **So that was a thing. Wondering if the Beacon faculty New Year's party is full-blown or really boring. Hmmm...**


	10. Zweiss

**Hey guys. I've decided to use knight7572's prompt. Thanks to him! If you're reading this, knight7572, hi.**

* * *

" _Ruby Summer Rose!_ I swear you are a dolt!"

Ruby sat on her bed at the full mercy of the Ice Queen herself. Weiss paced back and forth, a look of complete cold Weiss-y fury on her face.

"I honestly have no idea what I'll do to you for this!" Weiss exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

Ruby stared up at Weiss with her patented Ruby-Puppy-Eyes.

"Weiss… Please forgive me?"

Weiss shot Ruby a steely cold glare. "Oh, alright. But on one condition. You have to give up Zweiss for a week."

Zweiss, a stuffed dog that was a carbon copy of Zwei dressed up as Weiss, was Ruby's pride and joy. Zweiss was always with Ruby. Case in point, Ruby could not bear being away from Zweiss.

"B-b-but…"

"You really want my forgiveness? Give me Zweiss, and he'll be back in no time."

"NOOOO!"

Ruby's eyes lit up silver and Port's pet Boarbatusk, Iron Mouse the 501st bounded into the room, making noises that sounded suspiciously like the Family Guy theme song.

Suddenly, Port came screaming into the room "Mousie? Mousie?" His gaze fell upon Ruby, whose silver eye powers had instantly killed the poor Boarbatusk.

"Murderer!" Peter screamed.

The silver-eyed warrior turned toward Port, who promptly turned to run. Ruby glared, and pulled out Crescent Rose.

Without warning, a bunch of crazed fangirls succeeded in breaking the fourth wall, and they all ran into the room squealing "OH MY GAWD MY OTP! #MUSTACHEROSE4LIFE!" They began to take pictures and scream in joy.

Weiss, who in the spur of the moment had a great idea, took out Myrtenaster and shot every single fangirl. They all died. Ruby, seeing all the carnage around her, growled and readied Crescent Rose.

Port grimaced, and took out his weapon.

Ruby began to shoot Port repeatedly, landing every single shot as Red Like Roses Part III played in the background.

The professor screamed in agony, curling into a ball on the floor.

The gun became a scythe, and Ruby raised it high into the air. "YOU! SHALL! PAY! FOR! CALLING! ME! A MURDERER!" With that, she sliced off Port's arm.

Weiss stood speechless with Zweiss in her hand.

Ruby's eyes quickly turned back to normal and she sat back down on the bed.

"So, about Zweiss?"

"Y-you can have him."

"That's what I thought."

* * *

 **I'm sorry. Really and truly sorry. But this was too funny to pass up. Leave a review! I am sorry if this was too random for somebody's liking.**

 **~Tasie**


	11. How Different Teams do Different Things

**Plot: How different teams do different things. This will be a 3-7 chapter miniseries.**

 **Leave your ideas for things to do, and the teams to do it in the reviews.**

* * *

 **Waking up**

Team RWBY

Blake and Ruby were already awake, surveying their sleeping partners with a steely gaze. The Faunus and the reaper glanced at each other.

"Same as always?" Ruby asked.

"I guess so." Blake responded.

They walked over to the beds of their respective partners.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

"HEAVE!"

Team CFVY

The clock struck five. Instantly, Caffeine began to play at high volume.

The members of Team CFVY all jumped out of bed, ran to the coffeemaker, and drank ten shots of BeaconBucks™ Espresso.

Team SSSN

Sun walked over to the curtains. He pulled them back, allowing natural light to flood the room.

His teammates all groaned.

Sun just grinned. An evil, punny grin.

"Hey, guys."

"Hello, Sun."

"I couldn't help but notice the weather. It's a beautiful day today. The sun is shining, The birds are singing, the roses are blooming, and the water is beautiful. On days like these, lazy people like you should be BURNING IN HELL. Don't make me send you there early."

"WE'RE UP!"

Team JNPR

Pyrrha licked her lips. She looked at Jaune's sleeping, angelic face, and gave a maniac, Yandere-like cackle.

"Oh, Jaune you shall be mine someday," Pyrrha's fingers caressed Jaune's hair and she sniffed it, the smell of Samurai Champloo filling her with happiness and love. "But, first, you must wake up."

She shook Jaune violently. Jaune woke with a yelp.

Pyrrha smiled. "Ren and Nora are already up, lazy butt. Let's go."

Team STRQ

"Come on, Raven." Qrow sighed, exasperated with his twin.

"**** you, you big ****, so just go **** the biggest tree you can find!" Raven swore, flipping off her brother with both her fingers, toes, and nose. Don't ask me how it's possible, she just did it.

"Raven, that's no way to speak to your brother." Summer scolded. "Apologize at once."

"No." Raven's voice was muffled by the layers of blankets.

"Fine," Qrow taunted "I'm gonna tell her."

"SCREW YOU!"

"Raven was watching Schneeflicks all night. That's why she's so grumpy."

Summer growled. "I specifically told you to go to bed. 500 pushups, now. NO DEBATE."

"I HATE EVERYTHING!"

 **School**

Team RWBY

Everyone sat around a table. Weiss stood up, calendar in hand.

"So, who wants to listen while the others sleep in class on Mondays?"

Blake raised her hand. "I'll do it. Do you want notes?"

"That would be a nice idea." Yang said, patting her partner on the back.

"Okay, now who wants to do Tuesdays?"

Team CFVY

Team CFVY never goes to class. They're too cool for school. That's just how second-years roll.

Team SSSN

"Mr. Wukong?" Professor Peach asked. "What is the answer?"

"Bananas."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Bananas are always the answer." Behind Sun, his teammates moaned. Sun just grinned.

Team JNPR

Nora snored. Ren took notes like a serious student, but he was really writing Ninjas + Love smut fanfiction. Pyrrha was smelling Jaune's hair again, and Jaune took notes as quickly as possible on Oobleck's lecture.

The bell rang. Nora awoke. Ren closed his book as fast as humanly possible. Pyrrha snapped a photo of Jaune. Jaune sighed.

Team STRQ

The teacher droned on.

Raven began to fold a piece of paper into a triangle shape. She poked a staple through it and pulled a rubber band out of her bookbag. She loaded the band with her paper creation, stretched it back, and sent it flying into Tai, who hissed in pain.

Raven cackled madly. Qrow facepalmed.

* * *

 **I sincerely hope you found this funny. That last one was based off of something I did in fifth grade. No regrets. Although if my teacher is reading it… I REGRET IT IMMENSELY I AM SO SORRY TIM.**

 **Leave a review!**


	12. HDTDDT Too: Pyrrha the Yandere

**Plot: How different teams do different things. This will be a 3-7 chapter miniseries.**

 **Leave your ideas for things to do, and the teams to do it in the reviews.**

 **Okay, so side note: Superstore is like the Canadian version of Target. Except if Target was a grocery store. Is Target a grocery store?**

* * *

 **Shopping (Submitted by aceman88)**

 _Team RWBY_

Team RWBY trotted through the Superstore, armed to the teeth with shopping carts, coupons, lists, weapons (to fend off other customers and to skip lines), and their grocery list.

Ruby jumped onto the cart Yang was pushing and struck a heroic pose. She held the list in high in the air. "Alright TEAM RWBY, final check-in! Weiss?"

"Detergent, shampoo, soap, and flour."

"Blake?"

"Tuna, salad dressing, cookies, chocolate, pancake mix, and bread!"

"Tuna wasn't on the list, but I'll allow! Yang?"

"Conditioner, nuts, and Jaune's hair?"

"Oh shoot, we took Pyrrha's list."

 _Team CFVY_

Coco and company sat around the table in the common room. Huge amounts of coffee littered the room. Velvet spoke up.

"So are we gonna drink it all or are we gonna return it?"

 _Team SSSN_

Neptune strode out of the changeroom, modeling a new hat, jacket, and leather combat boots.

"So what do you guys think?"

Sage shook his head. He held up a sign with a big 5.7 on it.

Sun put up a 6, while Scarlet gave a 4.

"Really? I kinda liked it."

 _Team JNPR_

"How much do you want?" Pyrrha bargained.

Jaune shook with anxiety. "Pyrrha, I don't think this place is legal."

"Hush, my sweet."

"For the sedative, twenty."

"Done."

"Pyrrha I- AAH!" Jaune was interrupted by Pyrrha stabbing him with a needle.

 _Team STRQ_

"So where's the first aid section?" Raven asked casually the store employee as Tai held his neck, groaning in pain.

The employee looked shocked at Taiyang's predicament. "Sir, are you alright? There seems to be a staple protruding from your neck."

"I'm fine. Raven just thought shooting a staple at me wouldn't hurt at all." Taiyang glared at Raven, who had just produced a bag of chips from nowhere, and was now munching on them contentedly.

"What he means is," Raven paused, and popped another chip in her mouth "Where do you find the tweezers?"

"Right this way."

 **Bedtime (Submitted by aceman88)**

 _Team RWBY_

Yang and Ruby sat together on Yang's bed, reading Ruby's favourite book, the 'Cookie Encyclopedia', a cookbook on how to make cookies.

"The end." Yang finished, patting her little sister on the head. "Ready for bedtime, Ruby?" She teased.

"Shut up Yang."

"Never!"

Yang got down from Ruby's bed and turned out the lights. A low snore emitted from Weiss' bunk. Yang turned the light on again, and looked at Weiss.

The heiress was snoring. Yang poked Blake, who was reading all about Haruka and Michiru's lesbian love escapades in Senshi + Love 501: Songs of the Sea.

"Blakey."

"What is it, Yang?"

"Get Ice Queen to shut up."

Blake obliged, sending a pillow sailing into the Schnee's face, silencing her elephant-like snorts.

"Thank you!"

 _Team CFVY_

Team CFVY never sleeps. There is too much caffeine in their systems.

 _Team SSSN_

"I don't wanna go to bed! I wanna make out with Sun!" Neptune sobbed and clutched Sun's leg.

Sun looked mildly disgusted at the thought of performing romantic actions with his partner, whom he considered a brother.

Scarlet winced and tugged on his teammate's leg, trying to pull Neptune off Sun's leg. Long story short, he succeeded. Neptune struggled as Scarlet set him down on the bed and tucked him in.

"So that's the last time we ever let him spend time with that blonde's uncle."

 _Team JNPR_

"Time for bed, my sweet." Pyrrha hushed Jaune, who was struggling to break the rope and gag his Yandere partner had tied around him.

The redhead lifted her blond senpai on set him down on the bed, tucking him in.

"Goodnight, Jaune-Jaune." Pyrrha inhaled deeply, smelling Jaune's hair.

 _Please send help._ Jaune thought, praying to the Brothers Grimm that he would escape.

 _Team STRQ_

Qrow was woken by Summer and Raven's shaking and whispering.

"Qrow. Qrow, wake up. There's a spider on the wall." Summer sounded terrified.

"What?" Qrow asked, confused. He stared into the inky blackness, only just making out the outline of his sister and leader.

Raven slapped her older (Excuse me, only older by twenty-two minutes) brother across the face and hissed. "There's a spider on the wall, dummy! Kill it!"

Qrow sighed, rubbing his eyes and grabbing his scroll. He groaned as he read the time.

 _Friday, November 27th, cycle 687, 2:04 am_

"Raven-I'm not scared of anything-Branwen wants me to kill an itty-bitty spider?"

For this, Qrow received yet another slap.

"Jeez, okay!"

 _The things I do for you two._

* * *

 **That's all for now, folks! Make sure to leave a review, and include a prompt! Oh, and bonus points if you got the Sailor Moon reference!**


	13. HDTDDT Tree: Karaoke and Vegemite

**Breakfast**

 _Team RWBY_

Blake spread vegemite on her toast, just as usual. Ruby sat down next to the black-haired cat Faunus. It wasn't out of the ordinary, so Blake thought nothing of it. Until she screamed "Eww! Blake! Vegemite! Gross!"

Blake, being the indifferent demi-kuudere she was, decided to ignore the comment. Until Weiss sat down to her and shook her head like a tsundere. "Vegemite? Seriously? I can't eat like this." Weiss got up and left.

Blake rubbed her temples as Yang sat down with her bagel. "You like vegemite?"

Blake's mouth became a thin line. She ground her teeth. "Yes. I do."

"Cool."

 _Team JNPR_

Ren flipped the pancakes. Nora watched behind the bars of the supersized birdcage, her mouth full of saliva. "Ren."

"They're not done yet."

"Are Pyrrha and Jaune coming?" Male screams came from Pyrrha's closet.

"I don't think so."

 _Team SSSN_

Sun filled his cereal bowl with bananas and began to eat like a monkey. Scarlet was engaged in a game on his scroll, and as he was absorbed in the game, he didn't notice the water he had spilled onto Neptune. Neptune screamed.

"I can't take you guys anywhere." moaned Scarlet.

 _Team CFVY_

Team CFVY's breakfast is comprised of coffee. Nothing else. That is what makes them so awesome.

 _Team STRQ_

Qrow sipped his coffee. "Ugh, who made this?" He asked, spitting the lava-like coffee all over the table.

"Oh, I did!" Taiyang replied. "Something wrong?"

"You always make it too-" They were interrupted by Summer's yell of "I CAN SEE THE FUTURE!"

"...strong."

 **Karaoke**

 _Team RWBY_

"HEY! Burnin' down the house!" Blake sang. RWY held their ears as the screeches of their fellow teammate rendered them deaf.

Ruby got down on her knees and prayed to RT that this torture would stop.

 _Team JNPR_

Jaune gulped nervously as the karaoke machine began to blare the opening notes to _Shine_ , sweat dripped down his face as Pyrrha encouraged him "Go on sweet pea, I won't mind. The sound of your luscious voice is enough."

"REN!"

 _Team SSSN_

Sun danced around the club, singing at the top of his voice as the audience cheered. He high-fived his cheering fans with one hand as he pulled a banana from his pocket and sang "THIS SHIT IS BANANAS! B-A-N-A-N-A-S!"

Backstage, SSN facepalmed. "Goshdarnit Sun."

 _Team CFVY_

Team CFVY is great at karaoke. They have perfectly coordinated dance moves as they sing CFVY, with Fox's bass vocals and Yatsuhashi's perfect soprano. It is cool, just like everything else they do.

 _Team STRQ_

Drop pop candy began to play in the club, lights flashing, stereo blaring. The table where Team STRQ sat was completely silent until Taiyang grabbed Qrow's hand and said, in the most honey-sweet voice "Qrow. This is our song." Qrow screamed like a fangirl and replied "Oh my goodness, Tai, you're right!"

Raven and Summer slammed their heads into the table. "We don't know them!" Raven shouted to the entire bar. "We promise!" Summer added, putting a paper bag over her head.

Qrow and Tai ran up onstage, and began to sing in the most awful high-pitched tone "And how are you/purred a-" He was booed off the stage.

"We swear, we don't know them!"

 **Okay, so that's the end of that miniseries! Please leave a review on your way out, and stay tuned for the next chapter: Little Red Riding Rose: Tale of a Scythe-Wielding Child!**


	14. Little Red Riding Rose

**And I'm back with another chapter that I wrote last night while I was bored. Enjoy!**

Once upon a time, there lived a young girl named Ruby who was loved by most of the people that knew her, but most of all by her uncle, and there was nothing he would not have given to the kid. In fact, Ruby's uncle had once made her a cloak of red velvet, which suited her so well that she never took it off. So everyone just called her Little Red Riding Rose.

One day, her dad asked her "Hey Ruby, would you mind taking this bag of whiskey and chicken to your uncle? He's on a mission and he's out of food." Ruby didn't mind at all, so she said "Okee-dokee. Bye Dad."

Ruby's Uncle Qrow was out killing Grimm and camping in the woods near her house. It was around a two hour walk. Just as she entered the more heavily wooded part of the woods, a scorpion Faunus with a braid named Tyrian crossed her path.

"And where are you going, young hooded Rose?" He asked, licking his lips.`

"I am bringing this food to my uncle!" Ruby replied, beaming.

"Where is your uncle?"

"He is fighting Grimm at the edge of the woods."

 _Hmm… If I get him in time I can bring them both to Salem! She will be very pleased!_ Tyrian thought.

"Well have a nice day!" The scorpion skipped ahead, laughing like a maniac. Tyrian skipped all the way to the edge of the woods, and attacked the unsuspecting Huntsman. He tied him up and gagged him, then found an extra pair of his clothes, stole his flask, and bought a bad wig, and sat down and waited.

Around two minutes later, Little Red did appear. She presented him with her package and hugged him.

"Hey, wait a sec…" She said. "Uncle Qrow, you don't smell like whiskey."

"I'm trying to quit. AA helps a lot."

"Uncle Qrow, what bad hair you have."

"Well that's just cruel." Tyrian reprimanded.

"Uncle Qrow, what a weird-sounding voice you have."

"Is that really how you speak to your relatives?"

"Hey, wait a minute...YOU'RE NOT MY UNCLE QROW!" Ruby screamed, and she ripped the wig off his head and whipped out her scythe.

The real Uncle Qrow had just freed himself, since Tyrian was really quite awful with knots, and pulled out his own scythe.

They ganged up on him, butchered Tyrian and left him to die. The end.

 **I had a lot of fun writing this. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Also, this story is now open for prompts again! So leave a review with a prompt and I will do my best to answer all of them! Have a wonderful day/evening/afternoon/morning/night!**


	15. Flirting-Gone-Wrong and the Airfield

**Guess what? Two people left two prompts. AND THEY WILL BOTH BE FULFILLED!**

"Oh, I gotta go! See you after the ceremony!" Ruby waved to me, and I groaned internally. _No, no, no. Don't leave!_ I looked over to the pretty redhead, who I was pretty sure was muttering "Yes, this one will do nicely." To avoid her zeroing in on me, I pretended not to see her. And in the crowd, I spied a pretty girl in green, chatting quietly with another girl in pink. Bingo.

I decided to do it the way my sisters had taught me. Using pick up lines, an Arc tradition. I still have no idea why they snickered so much doing it. I decided to use a classic that Joan had taught me.

" _Now Jaune. You must remember, when you see a pretty girl, to say that tonight this Han, Han being you, doesn't want to fly Solo. Got it?"_

Pick up line found, I hurried over to the girl. I tapped her on the shoulder, put on my Arc Smile™ and winked at her. She turned around, her pink eyes , check. Nice hair, check. Badass weapon, check. Future girlfriend, check and mate.

"Damn, you're so hot that even this Han doesn't want to fly solo tonight." You know when words are spilling out of your mouth and you're trying to stop them but you're on autopilot so you just slur your words instead, sounding less impressive than you already did? Yeah, that's what went on here. I winked, still on autopilot, and to my horror the chick turned around… and it was a dude. I gasped, and the boy said, looking incredibly stunned "I'm really sorry, man, but I'm not into men… I'm sorry, it's just, well…" A this, the ginger he had been chatting with jumped in front of him with an angry and protective look on her face. In her hands she had a hammer, and she looked about ready to pummel me. "Yeah, so get lost."

The boy pushed her back, stern. "Nora, he's fine. It's the pink streak, isn't it?"

"Yeah. It kinda is."

* * *

Team RWBY was on an excursion to the airfield. This would have been a normal field trip, but think again. This was Team RWBY after all. Blake was eyeing the ships with interest, Yang was eyeing Blake with interest and Weiss was being a tsundere and holding a leash. But this leash was not a dog leash. It was one of those leashes for toddlers. Now here's a fact about young Rubes here: When she sees something that goes super fast, Ruby will do anything to get control of it. And planes go very fast, as I'm sure you know. And so, this was the only solution.

Weiss took Ruby over to look at the Concorde, a truly magnificent aircraft. Weiss paused to take a picture with her scroll, and in doing so let go of Ruby's leash. This was the only chance Ruby needed to make her escape. She burst into rose petals and sped into the cockpit. Weiss ran to get the cookies but it was too late. Ruby was off in the air.

In the cockpit, Ruby screamed with joy as she pressed all the buttons and the plane came closer and closer to achieving hyperspace. "Faster, my sweetheart, faster! Let's get blow this popsicle stand!" The rest of Team RWBY just facepalmed, hearing their leader's mad shrieks. Suddenly an airship with flashing lights appeared right in front of her newfound love out of nowhere.

Sun's voice blared from the speakers "Prepare to be boarded! You are under arrest for speeding!" A docking clamp extended from the airship that prevented Ruby from getting away.

 **Meanwhile, on the ship…**

Ruby sat handcuffed on the metal bench next to Jaune, who was also handcuffed.

"What did they get you for?" She asked.

"Littering."

 **I hope this is compensation for how long I made you wait. Next time on RWBY Shorts: The sixteen-chapter special! What the hell is Tokyo? Why are Teams RWBY, JNPR, and STRQ in Tokyo, and most importantly, why are these girls wearing short skirts and sailor collars! Stay tuned and find out!**


	16. OH HELL NO: The 16-Chapter Special!

The rain cascaded down on the pavement. Teams RWBY, JNPR, and STRQ, all Beacon-age, lay unconscious in a large heap on the concrete. Seven girls in sailor uniforms stood over them, one with blonde hair pulled into buns poking different team members with a large pointy stick. Jaune was the first to wake.

"Pyrrha? Please don't take more of my hair…" The blonde dropped the stick. "Oh! Gomen! Are you okay?" The crowd of schoolgirls gathered around the pile.

Jaune tried to sit up, but a young woman with black hair, whom he realized he was lying on, put him in a choke hold with one hand and began to punch him repeatedly with the other. This triggered the three or so other members of Team JNPR to scream and run away. Eventually, this triggered the whole pile of Huntsmen and Huntresses in-training to roll off each other. Summer was the first to notice they weren't in Remnant. She clutched Qrow, pointed at the gaggle of teens around the group, and said "Toto, we're not in Kansas anymore." Qrow facepalmed. Ruby was the first to notice that Summer and Qrow looked exactly like the kids in the photo. She ran over and tapped Summer on the shoulder. "Mom?" Summer turned around to see an exact clone of herself. Upon seeing this, everyone screamed.

A young woman with green hair suddenly realized what was going on and marched over. The gaggle of girls gasped.

"SETSUNA-SAN?" The rest yelled in confusion. A woman with sandy blond hair realized what was going on. "Setsuna, don't!" It was too late. "PLUTO PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!" She sported a Glynda-esque white rod that ended in a heart shape, topped with garnet orbs.

She rubbed her head in aggravation. "Nope. No. NO. MORE. TIME. TRAVEL. I am not going back to time jail! No more magical girls for me, thank you very much!" She tapped her rod on the ground, opening a portal. She pointed at it. "I don't give a damn whether this is canon or not, go. NOW!" Jaune put his hands up and walked toward, but stopped when somebody shouted very loudly.

"DID SOMEBODY SAY MAGICAL GIRL?" A young girl with pink hair in a dress holding a bow leapt down from a building, along with some other strangely-clothed companions and a white racoon. The blonde girl with buns and pigtails screamed. "OH, HELL NO! You Puella Magis take over every single freaking situation! WE are the original magical girls here? You hear me? YOU HEAR ME?"

Raven elbowed Taiyang. "Hey, this is like the weeaboo stuff I watch!"

"For reals?"

"Oh, yeah!" She waved at them and yelled "NOBODY GETS A HAPPY ENDING! JUST THOUGHT YOU SHOULD KNOW!" They stared in shock.

All of a sudden, the author appeared, floating in the sky like the Game Master in Sword Art Online (We've all seen that show). She shook her head, closing her laptop for once in her life and finally taking off her headphones. "Sorry, guys, but no spoilers." She snapped her fingers and Team STRQ vanished. "Oh, that means you have to go too." Team JNPR also vanished into thin air.

Team RWBY just looked around in confusion. "The (BLEEP)?" Yang asked. "Did I just get censored?"

"Yeah." The author replied. "Kinda shitty, right?"

"Hey, no fair!" Yang shouted.

The author shrugged and snapped her fingers. Yang was gone. "Anywho, I'm here to tell you that I'm the best magical girl around!"

She was met with a loud chorus of "Pff! Yeah right!", "Fusion is the real magic!" and "We have dust. We're not magic."

She waved her hand dismissively. "Can any of you do this?" She clapped her hands and everyone was gone.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

 **I AM BEST MAGICAL GIRL! Yep… I'm totally sane. I had lots of fun writing this, and I hope you enjoyed this wacky crossover adventure. In case you didn't know, the time lady is Pluto from Sailor Moon, and the girl with pink hair is Madoka from Madoka Magica.**


	17. The Easter Special!

**This chapter was brought to you by witchcraft.**

Pyrrha, Jaune, and Ren of Team JNPR sat around a small wooden table. Ren stared at them from over his mug of tea. He stood up, all business-like and glared at Pyrrha and Jaune. He cleared his throat.

"We have a problem." Pyrrha and Jaune looked up at him, confused. "What is it Ren, did you forget to buy chocolate?" Pyrrha asked.

Ren sighed, touching his temple. He looked out at the sky. "No, it's much, much worse than that." His eyes narrowed as he gazed at PJ in front of him. "Nora still believes in the Easter Bunny." Jaune stares at Pyrrha, who facepalmed. He then stared at Ren, tears pooling in his sapphire blue orbs.

"THE EASTER BUNNY ISN'T REAL?!"

 **I owe you all an explanation for not updating earlier. I tried to write pre-written chapters. They didn't work. I've also had a large project to work on. Which is now going to be featured in a heritage fair. So I've had to devote my time to that. Well, thanks for reading, and if you liked it, leave a review. Happy Easter!**


End file.
